


A Hundred Ways to Write I love You

by mannersmakethmine



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Inspired by the ending of What a Girl Wants, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannersmakethmine/pseuds/mannersmakethmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was writing a headcanon for kingsmanhartwin on tumblr and it turned into this;</p>
<p>Eggsy's away on a mission when Harry realizes his feelings. Inspired by Colin Firth at the end of 'What a Girl Wants'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hundred Ways to Write I love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nickygp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickygp/gifts).



Eggsy's away on a mission in America when it hits Harry; he loves Eggsy and he needs to tell him right now, because in the business they're in, they don't get much time for love.

He thinks about telling him over the comms but that's too cliche and he'd never hear the end of it from Merlin. He's Arthur for Christ's sake; if he's going to do something, he's going to do it right. 

Harry takes their biggest jet, because he's an optimist, and he accounts for Eggsy wanting privacy on their long return flight home. He has liquor, flowers, even the fucking dog, J.B.. What he can't figure out is how to tell the boy he loves him. He has a napkin and his knife-pen and when he touches the pen to the paper, all that comes out is, 'I love you,'. He tires again, and it's the same. Again, and again, and again, and again, until he has a dozen cocktail napkins covered in his love for the younger agent. 

Frustrated, Harry shoves J.B. from his lap, because as much as Eggsy claims he is a trained killer, the pug is a lover not a fighter, and goes to make himself a proper martini. 

"Sir, we'll be landing shortly, and Galahad is not yet at the rendezvous point. Would you like to wait there for him?" 

Good. He'll be a step ahead, just how he likes to be, and he tells the pilot as such. 

\----

Waiting for Eggsy is one of the most trying things Harry's ever had to be. He's been a Kingsman for decades but never before has he confessed his love for another before, and gone to such drastic measures to do so, if he does say so himself. 

He hears faint sounds of gunshot coming from his left, followed by laughter; of course the love of his life would be laughing during a dangerous mission. Eggsy is finally in view, taking out enemies left and right; Harry is left unseen. It's only when Eggsy believes the fight is over, when the last gunman brings out his gun to fire and Harry swiftly takes him out with his glock with three quick consecutive shots to the head, that Eggsy notices his mentor. 

"Harry? What the fuck are you doing here? Did I fuck up? Am I being fired? Why are you here?" 

Harry, no adrenaline left pumping in his veins, slowly walks up to Eggsy and says, "I tried for hours how to tell you, tried to write it down a hundred different ways, but it all came out the same, and you need to know my dear boy," 

Harry reaches into his suit pocket and takes out the cocktail napkins, all of the ways he wrote to Eggsy, 'I love you,' and just said, "I'm in love with you," 

Curious, not saying a word, but a smile tugging on his lips, Eggsy's hands reach out and take the napkins from Harry. A gasp escapes him when he sees the same words, written over and over, overlapping, big and small, on front and back, all over the napkins, 'I love you'. 

"May I kiss you Harry Hart?" 

Harry cocks his head at that, because this is a boy that never asks, just takes. 

"And why are you asking Eggsy?" 

"Because manners maketh man." 

Eggsy smiles cheekily and reaches up with both hands to pull Harry's head closes to his so he can messily clash their lips together. Eggsy's smiling, pulling back and just pecking Harry's lips, once, twice, three times, before licking his bottom lip and biting it and tugging. 

"You brat," Harry chides. 

Eggsy smirks, but his smiles softens, closing his eyes, and rubbing their noses together, Eggsy whispers, "I love you too, Harry." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) unbetad! I'm sourwolf-ships-sexiness on tumblr if you wanna come say hi! My first attempt at a full hartwin fic :o I write headcanons ;D 
> 
> Comment and leave kudos below <3


End file.
